A Fateful Friendship
by SilentTrainConductor
Summary: Jack and Stephen met up once when they were young, of course, neither of them remember such a meeting.


Title: A Fateful Friendship

Rating: PG-13, for safety really

Spoilers: None

Warnings: The timeline may be a bit off, and not likely to be extremely accurate to the books. Written for fun, and such :pins sticker on self: So I claim it AU. Not historically accurate I bet.

Notes: This can be considered a continuing portion of 'Never Say Die' but it isn't really, judge for yourself.

THANKS: I want to thank Huntress16 and Gaeriel Palpatine, for both of them taking time to review all of my fics. I especially want to thank Huntress 16 for placing all of my fics under her favorites, I am deeply glad you have been enjoying them =). I would also like to thank Alone Dreaming once more for the lovely comments and for writing such stories =). Also to lapsus calami for taking the time to write such a long review to 'Never Say Die' (Hope I didn't get you in too much trouble) thank you!! Thanks to all who read as well! School starts for me tomorrow =( Wanted to post this up before then.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all the characters belong to Patrick O'Brian as I am always happy to say.

**A Fateful Friendship**

Jack gave a small moan as he gently closed his eyes. The day had gone by terribly for him, even though he had managed a small leave from his Captain's ship...even after his Captain's fury with him. He had apparently would never be anything but a sniveling midshipman. Jack sighed sadly and swirled the drink in his hands; he hated feeling so low.

The port was busy and filled with all of his sailor companions and he had managed to find a small restaurant in a quaint little corner in which he was sure no one would try to console him. Jack took another swig of his drink to finish it off and politely asked the barmaid for another, as she was tending to his drink Jack looked around the place and noticed an odd boy about his age in a table far off and hidden in the shadows. Jack tried not to stare, but found it hard not to. The boy had his hand against his head and seemed to be breathing out words into the air. He also wore all black and seemed to blend in with his shadowy surroundings.

Jack jolted from his reverie as the barmaid slammed down the drink in front of him and raised her eyebrow. Jack quickly dug into his pockets and pulled out a few coins and handed them over to the women, who accepted them with a smile and a polite 'I do hope you enjoy your drink young sir.' In a heavy accent, in which Jack could scarcely make out the words.

Jack mumbled a quick "Thank you." Before once again settling down on his stool and staring at the young man. He seemed so very odd, a foreigner perhaps, at least to Jack. From what brief snatches of what Jack could hear of his consistent mumbling, it did not sound like English...it sort of sounded like the Spanish. Jack noticed him flipping through what seemed like maps, and it was then he imagined that the foreigner was not a native, and was perhaps lost. Jack wondered if the he would be of any help to the boy, seeing as how they spoke different languages and all.

Finally the boy sat back in his chair in what seemed to be near desperation and gave a loud sigh. He clasped his hands over his belly and leaned back in his chair, it was then that he noticed Jack staring straight at him. The boy raised his eyebrow but said nothing; he merely sent Jack an incredulous look. Jack felt himself go red with embarrassment at having been caught staring. Although Jack's curiosity go the better of him and he cleared his throat.

"_Hablas Ingles?_" Jack questioned with as much Spanish he could muster, and the boy nearly gagged at the words.

"Dear God!" the boy cried baffled. "Am I still in Spain!?" the boy shook his head and pointed to the barmaid. "She is the first person I spoke to in this town, and she spoke not a word of Spanish. French, and thus I thought I had finally reached France, and all the signs seemed to be in French as well. But I suppose I was wrong." The boy stated in disappointment, and then he grew excited once more. "Unless it is you who is mistaken--?"

"No, no, we are in France. You are in the right, forgive me, I thought I heard you speaking the Spanish earlier."

"Oh as for that, as for that...it is that in which I ask you for my pardon. I seemed to have veered off my course and thus turned to my language of Catalan for my comfort. A sort of form of Spanish if you will."

"Ah I had no idea there was such a language." Jack noticed how the boy seemed to have a slight accent with his English words, but so slight you would have thought him to have been bred and raised in England himself. "Where did you happen to learn English? You speak it very well." With this the boy placed a look of triumph on his face and smiled.

"I thank you, and I learned it..." the boy trailed off and looked to Jack warily. "...around." He finished lamely. The boy had his face closed, and Jack knew he would not be getting anything more about the subject from him.

"Ah..." Jack took another sip of his drink and pointed to the maps set about the table, "are you lost then?" The boy gave an odd noise and looked to Jack with great amusement.

"No, I just happened to say I veered off course, for the mere fun of it." Jack felt hot at the words but found the boy smiling up at him, and brushed his growing anger away for the moment. He did not want the boy to suffer because of his bad day.

"Ah, well lucky for you I can be of service. Where do you need to go?" The boy shifted his smile into a grimace and looked down to the map.

"To Paris." He mumbled quietly, and placed a finger on the map. He then traced it from where he came from, and traced it all the way to a dot, which was labeled 'Paris' and then tapped his finger atop it twice. "Just so." He whispered. Jack once again started his study of the boy, now that he was closer to his face. He noticed it wasn't much of a glamorous face and some may even consider it ugly, but as Jack noticed the light in his pale eyes shine as he looked to the map. It was if one could see the hope and desperation all at once, and that made it very beautiful indeed.

"Ah Paris? Truly? What do you have over there?" The boy looked up, the shine in his eyes even brighter than before.

"My life, my good sir." The boy gave a smile of some odd sorts "Only my life." Jack gave a smirk at the words of the boy, and how very aloof he seemed to be. It was as if he knew the going-ons of the whole world, and yet did not know anything at the same time. Jack found that there was no true way in describing the boy's appearance or the sort of feeling he gave off.

"Listen," Jack started. "I will help you get on the right path, I may not know this town but I do sure know how to read a map." Jack nodded thinking back to the many maps he had to study aboard the ship with Queenie. The odd fellow said nothing and took a tiny sip of the drink that lay atop the maps and next to him. Finally the fellow licked his lips and looked at Jack in question.

"You're sure? It would not cause any burden on your part, will it?"

"No, none at all. My ship doesn't leave port for another three days, and I am sure there is plenty of time for me to get you on the proper road to take to France." The boy broke out into a smile and reached for Jack and held him in the Spanish way of embracing. He let go and looked into Jack's face with a smile.

"I thank you deeply Mr--?"

"Aubery. John Aubery, but I am mostly called Jack."

"Just so." The boy held out his hand politely. "Esta- Ah excuse me, Stephen Maturin, sir." Jack grinned and took his hand and shook it handsomely.

"A pleasure to meet you Stephen Maturin."

"And the same to you, Jack Aubery."

_oOoOoOoOo_

"'_I may not know this town, but I do sure know how to read a map.'_ What stuff." Stephen muttered atop his horse, Isabella, with Jack just slightly before him leading the way. Jack grew hot under the collar at Stephen's words. Knowing that by wanting to take a short route that was on the map (so the walk back wouldn't be so long, seeing as he did not have a horse) he had ended up getting them both lost deep in the woods. There was no road path in sight, just trees and various creatures roaming about. The odd boy was no help either, stopping his horse every once in awhile to stop and look at a bug or a bird.

"I am sorry, but I was sure this was the way. Come we must not lose a moment, it will grow dark soon." Stephen didn't answer, he actually was not too upset on being lost, and after all he could see various animals he wouldn't have been able to had he been on the right road. Still, he did have to get to Paris soon. Stephen shifted atop his horse and noticed how his companion was having trouble going through the thick vegetation. Stephen picked up his bag and gave a masterful jump off the horse.

"I believe it is your turn to ride Isabella, Jack." And Stephen kindly handed the reins to Jack, who merely eyed the horse wearily.

"Ah, no that is all right, it is after all, your horse." Jack commented, rejecting the offer as gently as possible. But Stephen would have none of it.

"Sure, but you have walked enough. Here, if help is what you need I will be glad to push you atop her." Hoping that Jack would want to prove that he could get on the horse by himself fine enough, and thus stop this back and forth nonsense. Jack, however, turned red in embarrassment.

"No, no it is fine. I am glad to walk on my own two f—" Jack was suddenly broken off by a loud crack of a gun. Isabella whinnied and rose her two front legs above the ground, Stephen's attempts in calming her were of no use and she took off deep into the forest, leaving the boys behind her. Stephen turned to Jack and raised an eyebrow.

"Just had to walk on your own two feet." Was all he said and made his way to follow his horse, but Jack stopped him.

"Is it wise to go on after her, alone? Did you not hear the gun shots?"

"Of course I did. My sight may not be as fine as one hopes, but my hearing is perfectly fine, I thank you." Stephen turned to Jack "besides, I thought you were to accompany me until I get on my proper course? The gun shots was probably just a hunter, after all you are not at war with France, are you?"

"No we are not, but that does not stop one from thinking we are spies."

"Spies?" Stephen's creaking laughter began, "Believe you me, the day I become a spy is the day you become a captain." Stephen teased, Jack confiding in him about his troubles aboard the ship, and Jack felt himself get all the hotter, this boy had no right to insult him in such a way.

"Fine get yourself killed! Follow after your goddamned horse, I am going back, good luck to you." Jack turned and left Stephen behind and Stephen just shouted out.

"Good luck to you as well, Captain!" And Jack just rushed out from view, all the faster.

_oOoOoOo_

Damn, Jack thought, I had forgotten we were lost. Jack gulped nervously and looked around, all the trees looked alike. Jack sighed; I am no good at land, just as I am no good at sea. Jack stumbled over something, and he stood up carefully cursing. Probably an old log, or a...a...Jack's eyes widened at the sight next to him on the forestry ground.

A mauled up man, lying dead, eyes open in fear...next to me. He stepped back and gave a large swallow, he noticed the rifle lying next him, must have been the shot he and Stephen heard. Jack gulped, and carefully checked the rifle and found no bullets within, just his luck. Just seeing the bloody man, and how his legs did no longer seem connected to his body, Jack was sick in the bush nearest him. Jack prayed to Lord Almighty then, and hoped that he would soon be back at sea, where such sights were expected, but never to long dwelled on. Damn. He needed a long tall glass of grog; it would certainly help right about now.

Sighing, Jack wiped his mouth as best he could and was about to walk away from the sight when her heard a low grumble. Slowly Jack turned his head towards the direction of the sound, his ear cocked and it was then the grumble repeated it self, this time closer as well with the sounds of the bushes' rustling. And from out of the bushes rose a large brown bear; it seemed to be twice the size of Jack. It growled angrily; its mouth covered with fresh blood from the corpse. Jack froze in fear and shock, and he briefly wondered what his father would say when he found out how he died. It would be an unbearable shock to him; Jack was so in fear he did not manage to catch his own wit of the phrase.

Jack backed away slowly and found himself backed up into a tree. The bear was breathing heavily, and was so close that Jack could feel the moistness of his breath. Jack closed his eyes and awaited his death when he heard the bear moan and he then turned away from Jack. Jack slowly opened his eyes as he noted how the moist breath was gone, and how he was still alive.

He then noticed Stephen waving his arms trying to attract the bear towards him, and noticed how the bear seemed to be complying with Stephen's wishes and began running quickly towards Stephen. Jack tried to mouth a warning to Stephen but found his throat constricted and not a words was able to come out. Luckily though, Stephen too managed to take off running in the other direction, but the bear was right behind. Soon, both faded from view. Jack grew anxious and wondered if he should follow after them, it only took him but a moment to decide he would indeed do so. He then heard three quick shots and the loud moan of the bear, as Jack neared he saw Stephen holding onto a pistol and the bear lying down in front of him. Stephen noticed Jack and waved him over, holding onto the pistol and panting heavily.

"Did you lose your mind!? What in the world was going on through your head?" Stephen's eyes were glowing with excitement and amusement.

"I just saved your life Jack Aubery, that what was going on through my head. I did not exactly want to see you mauled up by such a creature, wondrous as he was. I wonder what he was doing here? I had no idea there were bears in France...Ah well, that is why I am but a student." Stephen gave Jack a thin smile and packed his pistols away.

"Why did you not just shot him when he was about to split my throat? Why make him run after you?"

"I am an all right shot, but I still need much practice and I did not want to hit you instead of the bear. The poor dear."

"Poor dear!? Did you see the body of the man that was attacked by the poor dear?" Stephen chuckled and Jack looked at him as if he were mad. "What is so funny?"

"You should really take a look at yourself Jack, your eyes are bulging and your face a most extreme shade of red. Still it is to be expected, now come help me look for Isabella." And that was the end of the conversation about the bear. Jack looked back at the fallen body of the bear and shivered, and then looked at the back of Stephen's head in amazement. How had he managed to pull of such a stunt? And how afterwards it did not seem to affect him in the slightest. Stephen saw Jack gaping at him through the corner of his eye and turned around with a grin.

"My godfather and I would practicing shooting, for when I came on this journey. Sure, he also killed a bear once as well, we have it stuffed back in one of our homes." Stephen gave another grin towards Jack, "And now I can write to my godfather telling him, how I too was able to bring down a bear, but how I did not really enjoy killing it. Oh how I wish we were not lost, I would love to have been able to bring the dear creature along..."

"The bear?"

"Why of course! It would indeed help me along in my career."

"And what sort of career would that be?"

"Why that is why I am going to Paris, to study medicine. The bear would have helped me with my other route, I also wanting to be a naturalist. Oh what wonders!" Stephen replied happily and continued on trudging through the thick vegetation clicking his tongue and whispering out for Isabella, not wanting to attract any other bears. Jack smiled and shook his head.

"What a fellow you are, Stephen." And continued to follow his new but odd friend.

_oOoOoOo_

"Isabella!" Stephen cried and rushed up and gently nuzzled with his godfather's horse, relieved to see her alive and well. Isabella acknowledged her master but continued on grazing the grass near the rough river next to her. Jack looked down, seeing as how they were atop a cliff next to the river and swallowed.

"That would be a nasty fall." Stephen made his way over to Jack and nodded.

"Although it is not too high to be killed, but it would be a nasty one indeed." And just as Stephen turned to make his way back to his godfather's horse he slipped on the damp grass (seeing as how it rained the night before, the ground had still maintained its wetness) and managed to grab a hold of a branch sticking from the edge.

"Oh what luck." Was all that Stephen grumbled as he held onto the branch, Jack's brow furrowed in worry.

"Do not worry dear Stephen." Jack cried, feeling the panic subside and all he felt was that he had somehow needed to save his friend, just as he saved him. Stephen looked up and gave a nod as he was dangling above the raging river below. Stephen dared not to try to pull himself up seeing as how the branch was very weak, and looked like it would just about snap. Off above he heard Isabella whinny and heard Jack cry out her name. Why did Isabella decide to take off now? Stephen wondered in pity for himself.

"Jack my dear, I can't help but wonder how long do I have to stay not in worry?" He then saw Jack's head pop into view and saw him quickly reach out his hand.

"Reach for it Stephen." Stephen shook his head.

"No, the grass is much too slippery, we both shall fall in." Stephen sighed and looked to the branch that was already about to snap. "On the other hand, one more moment on here and I shall fall in as well." So Stephen shifted and pulled himself a bit and propelled himself upward into Jack's hand. Hand in hand they were, and as Jack grunted and made his way to pull Stephen back up onto safety, it was then as Stephen predicted, Jack slipped.

_oOoOoOo_

"Oh boys! Looks like Mr Aubery finally decided to wake up." Jack spat out water and coughed and he looked to the face above him, his captain. Where was he? Lord, his head was throbbing, and he looked up to his Captain.

"Sir? What happened?" The captain patted Aubery in affection and went on to say.

"I was hoping you would tell me my boy, Tom here found you near the river as he heard you went off to give someone a hand in finding a path, he went off to call you back to port as we were shipping out. He found you wet and battered, but alive and he brought you back to us." No memories came back to Jack about being in a forest, but he did remember an odd fellow, perhaps that was the chap he was helping. Jack then looked to his Captain and shrugged.

"I have not the faintest idea what happened sir..."

_oOoOoOo_

Inside the forest, Stephen shivered and woke up with a gasp. He looked around and found Isabella hovering over him sniffing, as he woke she gave a snort and a whinny.

"My dear..." Stephen smiled and rubbed her in affection on the nose, she closed her eyes in happiness and dug her head closer into Stephen's chest. Stephen looked down at himself and found himself wet...how very odd. He looked around and found that he could not remember what had happened. Stephen felt a bump on his head and sighed.

"As always, dear Isabella if I continue to hit my head at this rate, I will not even remember my own name." Stephen smiled as he found his pouch soggy, but in tact, his drawings managed to not get the least wet though, what a miracle, Stephen thought with a grand smile. Stephen suddenly bowed his head as a name came to him, Jack Aubery...he wondered why and shrugged it off.

"Come my dear Isabella, I do believe we are in luck!" Stephen cried as he pointed towards a clean path. "That, Isabella, is the road to my future, let us go quickly. For not a moment is to be lost!"

_oOoOoOo_

Neither Jack nor Stephen truly ever remembered what happened that day, as it was meant to be. For Fate would not allow them to join just yet, they had other adventures, tragedies, and paths to take before they could finally unite. They had to grow and develop on their own, for now, perhaps later they would be able to do it together. But not this day, no for this day was only a glimpse. A glimpse of Jack Aubery's and Stephen Maturin's fateful friendship.

**Fin**

_A/N_

_To pippin1234: Memory loss seems to come around all the time does it not? I had planned this story for awhile, and I hope you don't take it as I stole your idea of memory loss (It was needed for this story to work), if you do, however, feel so I would gladly try to find a way to change it a bit =D_


End file.
